


Prompt Submissions Guidance & Queue

by Turist



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist
Summary: A blank chapter to collect prompts for my ongoing PWP-style prompt smut fic series. Leave a comment with your prompt.Currently limiting to registered members only. Additional rules & guidance within - please read carefully before submitting something.If you can see this chapter, prompt submission is OPEN.
Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159124
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Prompt Submissions Guidance & Queue

A few things to keep in mind as you are submitting your prompt:  
  
1\. This is an experimental effort, and may be cut short (with my apologies).  
  
2\. Initial prompt selection will be purely inspiration based. If that doesn't cut it, I may move to a raffle or poll.  
  
3\. Please try to keep your prompts brief and concise - 1-3 sentences (1 is ideal - note that I will generally reach out for more details if your prompt gets picked up) No more than 4 prompts per user to start - may adjust that up or down based on response.

 **NOTE:** A shorter, less detailed prompt leaves me more room to improvise around an idea or set up. When things get too detailed, the story is basically written already. And on the "promptee" side of things, this saves you some time - writing a super detailed prompt you're really into and then having me go "nah" is likely a little off-putting.

4\. Aim for a concept that would fit in the ~500 - 1500 word range.

5\. Feel free to request any fandoms, but if your prompt is in a setting I am not familiar with (which is likely), I can only do so much. For example, most comics, cartoons or anime will be a learning experience for all involved.  
  
Some sample fandoms I'd feel comfortable working in: Diablo, Warcraft, Resident Evil, Dead Space, Path of Exile, Overwatch, X-Com, Star Wars, Mass Effect... Don't stress too much about the fandom though - this list is not exhaustive, and I'm willing to give most settings a shot. If I don't think I'll be able to do your prompt justice, I'll let you know.  
  
6\. Check out some of my more recent chapters to get an idea of my content comfort zone. Short version - under 18/hard violence/gore/toilet/beast/race stuff - hard no. Will play it by ear on other things - one of the goals here is to expand my writing.  
  
7\. Alternative or non-cannon chapters/blurbs in my current work(s) are fair game.  
  
8\. These terms and conditions may be changed without notice - just like your cell phone plan.  
  
9\. I'll be posting the resulting works on my hentai-foundry account as well.

**Disclaimer:** Please note that my writing time/inspiration can fluctuate wildly. Just because your prompt is on the list, please don't expect a piece to be produced in X amount of time. The order is also approximate - I am more likely to work on the top of the list first, but will probably jump around a bit. Thanks for your patience and your suggestions!


End file.
